Making Memories
by Alex Freakin' Way
Summary: A song fic with Making Memories of Us by Keith Urban. MarkRoger.


**A/N: I decided there weren't enough country songfics. So here's another one. I don't own Rent or Making Memories of Us. They belong to Jonathan Larson and Keith Urban.**

**I'm gonna be here for you baby**

**I'll be a man of my word**

**Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard.**

**I wanna sleep with you forever**

**and I wanna die in your arms**

**In a cabin in the meadow where the wild beast swarms**

"I look at you Mark, my beautiful wonderful Mark, and my heart swells. I promise you that I'm going to be here for you. I'll always hold up to that. I'm a man of my word. I'll be here in bed with you, every night that I can. The times going to come, and I'm going to die, but when it happens I want it to be in your arms. I don't want to be in a hospital either. We should move to the country, somewhere where we can live by a meadow, and watch the deer and the antelope play. That's where I want to die, and you have to be right there beside me Mark."

**And I'm going to love you, like nobody loves you, **

**and I'll earn your trust making memories of us.**

"I love you, and I'll always love. I love you like no one ever has. Not Maureen, not Nannette, no one. You might not trust me about that, but you will. I promise you, I'll earn your trust. We're going to have memories, and they'll be of just us. You can even bring your annoying camera along for the ride."

**I wanna honor your mother, and I wanna learn from your paw**

**I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw**

**And I wanna stand out in a crowd for you**

**a man among men. I wanna make your world better then it's ever been.**

"You know, I think I want to meet your parents. Well, you know what I mean. I've met them, but I want to meet them as your boyfriend. Don't worry, I'll be nice to your mom. Even your dad! I'll be nice, and I'll honor them. I want to be able to just steal your mind away from anything, even filming. I want you to love me enough to be able to find me in a huge crowd. I'm going to make you so happy, as happy as I can. I want you to have the best life you can have, especially the part where I'm in it."

**And I'm going to love you, like nobody loves you, **

**and I'll earn your trust making memories of us.**

"I already said this, but I love you. Hell, maybe even more then your parents love you. I know for sure I know you better then they do. You know, you can't just always have memories from your camera. Maybe I won't let you take that thing with us when we move the cabin. Then you'll just have to rely on your memory."

**We'll follow the rainbow, wherever the four winds blow.**

**There'll be a new day, coming your way. **

**I'm gonna be here for you from now on.**

**This you know some how, You've stretched to the limits but it's alright now.**

"You know that old saying, follow the rainbow? Maybe we should try it. Go wherever the four winds blow. There's going to be a whole new life for you, now that you've got me. It's coming your way Marky. I'm gonna be here all the time. Your never gonna be free from me. I bet you've realized that by now huh? You know it, somehow. You know, everything is alright now. I don't care what you've gone through, everything is alright now."

**And I'm gonna make you a promise**

**If there's life after this.**

**I'm going to meet you with a warm, wet kiss.**

"You know, I wonder what'll happen when I die. I wonder what's after this life. If there is something else, I'm going to wait for you. I don't care that your Jewish and I'm atheist. Somehow, I'm going to find you. If there is something, I'm going to wait for you and when I see you I'm going to meet you with a kiss. I won't even ask if you've found someone else, and I won't care cause I'm selfish. I'll kiss you even if you've gotten married since then."

**And I'm going to love you, like nobody loves you, **

**and I'll earn your trust making memories of us.**

"I love you Mark, and now I'm going to let you sleep. Wait, are you even awake?! Mark! You slept through my whole long speech about how much I love you! I can't believe it! Sheesh. No I'm not going to repeat myself. Just go back to sleep. I might tell you in the morning. Maybe. Dang Jew. Hey! Ouch! I was just kidding. Go to sleep babe. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

**And I'm going to love you, like nobody loves you, **

**and I'll earn your trust making memories of us.**


End file.
